This invention relates to structure adapted for the selective tapping of a keg, particularly applicable to the pressurized dispensing of liquid contents such as beer. More particularly, the invention pertains to removable valve and tube coaction with a so-called Barnes neck, which is a permanent part of a keg.
Fallon U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,143 sets forth background and problems associated with structures of the character indicated, and therefore said patent and the many patents and other references of record in said patent provide a setting for description of the present invention. It suffices to note problems associated with devices as described in said patent; among these is the inherent asymmetry of a safety feature intended to prevent pressure within a keg from accidentally expelling valve structure from the keg, in the course of removing a tap fitting or other connection from the adapter structure. Also, the structure of said patent calls for unnecessarily complex fabrication, involving a weakening of the Barnes neck.